With the advancement of Internet technologies and the development of online social platforms, various online social network products emerge to meet different social networking demands. The online social network products gradually show diverse characteristics. Moreover, different online social platforms position themselves differently. For example, a QQzone by Tencent is mainly used for sharing personal data, insights, and the like in a friend circle. Weibo (microblog) is used similar to broadcasting a message in a public square. Because positioning of online social platforms and their target audiences are different, a user generally uses multiple different social platforms and selects different social network products to share and retrieve information.
In a current application of an online social network product, generally, the application presents user-related information after the user logs in, and content of another online social network product is not involved. Because the user uses various online social network products, when needing to view information of a friend, the user may need to log in to different online social network products to follow and view the information and sharing of information of different online social network products cannot be implemented easily.